


Wishing Tomorrow Never Came

by TyWritesManyThings



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - World War II, BillDip, Lots Of Sad, M/M, but mainly a lot of feelings, cipherpines, some war violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyWritesManyThings/pseuds/TyWritesManyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to post all of my work from Tumblr on here. This is story is an idea I played with while working on my World War II AU for BillDip. Hopefully I will get around to write that one too!<br/>In the meanwhile I hope you can forgive me for writing this and still enjoy it!</p>
<p>As usual let me know what you think and feel free to yell at me <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye my Love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post all of my work from Tumblr on here. This is story is an idea I played with while working on my World War II AU for BillDip. Hopefully I will get around to write that one too!  
> In the meanwhile I hope you can forgive me for writing this and still enjoy it!
> 
> As usual let me know what you think and feel free to yell at me <3

Dipper let out a choked sob as he looked over Bill’s shoulder and at the letter in his hand. Surely over the years he and Bill received plenty of letters. Dipper some more, as his twin was waiting for him to return from this dreaded war. She was waiting for him in the rich forests of Oregon, of which he dreamed every night. When the war had started, Dipper had signed up with pride, wanting to show he could be a good soldier like his father and great Uncle. But he realized he made a mistake very fast. After only a week of service he had seen enough death and agony to last him a life time. The innocent man from Gravity Falls, Oregon was long dead, along with almost a generation of young men that littered the beaches and fields of France.

It had been two years now, two years in this hell on earth. Though not everything here was Hell. He had Bill Cipher on the field. Their partnership had started out rocky, the two being competitive and wanted to outsmart each other all the time. But as the war grew fiercer, they had to bury their childish competition and work together. In those years they grew closer and so close even that the two developed feelings for each other. It was obvious the other men knew about it, but they all simply ignored it as they had better things to pay attention to. So Bill and Dipper remained close, but that situation was going come to a stop very soon.

“Y-You know what this means right?” Dipper slowly managed out, and he looked at the back of Bill’s head. He couldn't see the expression, but the blonde’s shoulders were tense and he could see the breath was rapid. Without a warning Bill started to rip the paper to pieces and a fury Dipper hadn't seen from him yet. “They can’t make me!” Bill hissed out, he could feel tears burn behind his eyes but he refused to show them. With a growl he stood up, stomping the paper in the mud. Dipper had seen the content of the letter. This wasn't a letter that contained warm words from home. No, this had been an official letter from the highest in command. Bill was going to be transferred to a new infantry. One closer to the front lines and they both knew that if the blonde went they would probably never meet again. “Bill you can’t just ignore this!” Dipper said and he cursed himself for the way his voice wavered with emotion. Bill abruptly turned around, his golden eye holding a look of helplessness and sadness. “I can’t leave you! I can’t leave you here, Dipper..” his voice growing softer as their eyes locked, he reached up to cup Dipper’s face. The brunette’s heart ached as he looked into his lover’s eyes, words were stuck in his throat and he when he opened his mouth to speak to Bill, a strangled noise came out and he immediately pulled Bill into a crushing hug. Hugging him as if the other could fall apart right then and there. “I don’t want you to go.. But we have no choice” he softly said, he felt tears role over his dirty cheeks and he felt Bill hold him even tighter. “Just promise me..” Dipper started. “Promise me we will meet after the war” he asked. No he didn't ask this, he basically begged Bill. He couldn't lose him, the brunette had seen too many of his friends die on the beaches of Normandy.

Bill slowly moved out of the hug and he held Dipper by his shoulders. Golden eyes met with dark brown ones and he nodded. “You have my word, Pine Tree” he said and a sad smile placed itself on his lips. He knew it was going to be an empty promise, but as long as he could see Dipper smile again before he left.

That night they laid in their tent. Most tents were for larger groups, about 10 people a tent, but as this infantry was huge, there were a couple of smaller tents that surrounded the big one. Laying half in their gear Dipper could feel the air of unease in the tent. The air heavy with the news they had received that morning. His ears picked up the noise of Bill tossing and turning and slowly Dipper reached out, he took a hold of Bill’s arm and the other froze up. “Bill…” he whispered and slowly he moved closer, pulling Bill close to him as well and he hugged the blonde against him. “I love you..” he softly said. Two hands reached up again and cupped his cheeks and a pair of trembling lips were placed on his. “I love you too, Dipper” he heard Bill say. The other’s voice was shaky, cautious, as if by simply saying words the world would crumble around him.

Again, Dipper felt Bill’s lips against his own, this time more confident and the brunette leaned in, weaving his fingers through the dirty blond hair. Slowly their lips started moving against each other. After what seemed an hour he felt a tongue sweep over his lips and Dipper’s breath hitched. Bill took his chance and deepened their kiss, moving his tongue past Dipper’s chapped lips and steadily moved it against his lover’s tongue. Dipper felt his cheeks heat up and he let out a pleased hum, he pressed his body closer against Bill’s as they continued to kiss one another.

Feeling Dipper’s warm body against his Bill laid a hand on Dipper’s hip and he carefully rolled his hips against him. The reaction was immediate. A soft gasp fell from Dipper’s lips and Bill couldn't help but grin the darkness of his tent. Surely he couldn't see Dipper, but he knew every part of the brunette’s body, having explored it time after time over the course of the past two years. The blonde paused for a moment and he laid his forehead against his lover’s. “Do you…?” he asked softly. He wanted to be sure, he wanted to make a hundred percent sure that this was real, that Dipper was okay. That they both were going to be okay. His train of thought was cut off when he heard a small chuckle. “Yes” the smallest whisper and Bill knew enough.

It was as if the world depended on them taking off their clothes. Rough hands started to pull at buttons and belts. Heated kisses were exchanged and Dipper could feel himself growing hotter as their hips started to rub against each other, clothed erections prominent. Dipper managed to quickly open up Bill’s shirt and Bill made short work of the belts on both their pants and their movements grew more rough and desperate.

Bill wanted to feel Dipper, all of it, taste his skin, the soot and sweat from the outside world. Shrugging off his shirt and started to on Dipper’s and he Bill could feel soft kisses being placed on his throat and collarbone and he let out an appreciative hum. This was going to be their last time. They both knew it and maybe that only fueled the desperation to feel skin, leave marks or even so make love.

Soon enough the clothes were gone and Bill was on top of Dipper, moving their erections against each other. The blonde took a hold of both of them and started to stroke them in a steady tempo. “A-Ah..B-Bill” he heard underneath him, feeling a shudder run down his spine hearing the other say his name like that. “Sshh, be quiet love. We don’t want the others to hear” he hushed, Bill could almost curse himself for how breathless he sounded. With the twist of his hand he earned himself another groan and curse from Dipper. “B-Bill please..” the brunette quietly pleaded and Bill leaned in, sharing a deep kiss with his lover as he moved his hand to his own mouth and he spat in it, he spread it out, onto his fingers and reached underneath him, slipping his index finger in.

Dipper arched his back from bed and he bit his lips to prevent himself from making more noise than needed. The feeling remained odd, even after so many times, but as soon as second finger was added the brunette couldn't help but keen. “Bill, Ah.. hah..” he panted out and he reached out stroking both his and Bill’s member again. He heard a gasp and groan coming from above him and without warning a third finger was added and Dipper couldn't help but let out a moan, bucking his hips into the fingers and into his own hand. He knew he wasn't going to last long like this and that wasn't what he was planning. He wanted to make this night last forever. “P-Pine Tree.. I..” he heard in a strained voice and immediately his hand shot away from their members, earning a relieved sigh.

Wiggling his hips around the fingers he signed that he had enough. “Take me” he groaned out and he pulled Bill into another heated kiss, their teeth clashing and he hissed when Bill bit down on his lip. Two hands were placed on his hips and he got lifted up.With a low hiss Bill started to press in, the pressure still very prominent. He took it slow not wanting to hurt Dipper, but hearing the low whines and moans coming from the brunette underneath him he was pretty sure he wasn't hurting him. With a snap of his hips he was fully settled inside Dipper and he started to make a pace. Starting with small shallow thrusts which grew out to be longer and stronger. “S-Shit Dipper…Ah..” Bill gasped out as he felt the other tighten around him, but he kept going. His hips rolling and his hands having a tight grip on Dipper’s hips. “A-AH! B-Bill.. O-Oh fuck..” Dipper groaned out. The last curse an airy gasp as stars filled his vision and Bill made it his mission to hit that spot again and again.

Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, thrusting deeper and harder, he raked his teeth over sweaty skin, leaving marks, memories for later. His rhythm wavered as he felt himself already growing closer and he cursed against Dipper’s skin. Reaching down he wrapped his hand against Dipper’s member and he smeared already leaking come around the tip and continued to thrust inside of his love. “O-Oh Fuck! BILL!” Dipper almost screamed as he felt Bill press his prostate. Dipper threw his head back, his hips desperately moving along with the thrusts. Feeling the hand on his somewhat neglected cock gave him the final push.

With a few well aimed thrusts Dipper crumbled underneath him and spilled himself over their chests. The brunette shuddered underneath him and Bill presses kisses against the feverish skin. Bill gasped out as he felt Dipper grow even tighter around him. Thrusting in a couple more times in the tight heat Bill let out a low groan which then turned into more of a whimper as he spent himself inside of Dipper. The blonde rode out his orgasm and he held his love close, making sure to press his lips against patches of skin he hadn't kissed yet.

Dipper was a panting mess underneath Bill and he shuddered at the feeling of being filled. Still in the bliss he wrapped his arms around the blonde above him and he moved to the side, he hugged Bill close, pressing his lips against Bill’s, receiving a longing kiss back. Dipper continued to hold Bill close and they remained like this for a couple of minutes, both of them catching their breath.

Running his fingers through Bill’s hair, Dipper couldn't help but notice shoulders shaking in his hold and warm tears ran over his chest. He heard the shuddered breaths and the brunette closed his eyes. Biting his lip to hold back the tears, but to no avail, he couldn't stop them. Tears streamed down his cheeks, together they laid there in each other’s arms, wishing that the morning never came.


	2. Chapter 2: Nowhere to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after contemplating (and being a lazy asshole), I decided to put up the second chapter that I have of this story.  
> I am going to be honest, I want to write one last chapter. But this will take a while. 
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy it and don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments!  
> <3

As they slept in each other’s arms the next morning came, the day they both dreaded so much. As they were getting in their gear a heavy silence hung in the tent. That silence was broken when rain drops started to fall on the tent. Their prattle drowning out any other noises from outside. Noises neither of them wanted to hear. The wind started to pick up as well and Bill looked at Dipper when he finished gearing up. The helmet looked too big on Dipper, uniform leaving too much space around the other’s body and especially loose on his arms and Bill knew too well that Dipper was still so young. So young and he had already seen too much of the dreaded war.  
Outside a storm started to rage, but the war wouldn’t simply stop because of some bad weather. No even through the sounds of rain and wind, shots could be heard and both of them knew that they would meet their ends on these battlefields. Golden eyes meet with brown and Bill slowly walked to Dipper, pressing his lips on the brunette’s in one last moment of passion and love. “I love you, Dipper” he softly whispered against those lips. He saw tears rolling over his lover’s cheeks and he wiped them away. “Be strong for me as well..” Bill continued and he wanted to lean his forehead against Dipper’s but their helmets met with a soft clang and both of them couldn’t help but laugh slightly. A magical sound, so rare to hear in this place. Bill’s heart fluttered and he took Dipper’s hand. They still had some time before he would be picked up. Bill hardened his face and he walked with his love out of the tent, the rain instantly meeting their skin, drenching them to the bone and sending shivers down their spines.  
  
The storm kept on going strong, it was already hell in the camp, chaos was everywhere and it was hard to focus when rain was rattling in your ears on a large metal helmet. Around noon the truck arrived to pick up the new troops that were sent to the front lines. Dipper walked along with Bill and paused and grabbed the blond’s arm. “Bill.. I..” he started his voice wavering. He cursed how his throat was tightening with the emotions he felt. Tears were already streaming, but the rain luckily washed them away. “Remember what you promised..” he finally said. “We meet after all of this..” Dipper softly uttered and he looked into golden eyes. He would imprint this image in his mind, because he fully knew well that there was a big chance that Bill would not be able to keep his promise.

For the whole morning Bill had dreaded this moment, this day, this fucking war. He looked Dipper in the eye and he heard the soft words, even if they were almost inaudible because of the rain on his helmet. He smiled softly, his eyes glinting. Without a thought he pulled the smaller man into a crushing hug. Smelling him one last time, feeling the soft brown curls tickle his cheek. The kid needed a hair cut again. “I know Pine tree. I will be back before you know it” he said softly in Dipper’s ear. Bill felt himself choke up a bit and he quickly let go of Dipper. His eyes shot to the soft lips, oh how badly he wanted to kiss them again, but not here, not with the officials out. “See you, Pine tree” he said and he gave a small wave and then turned his back and marched to the truck. Bill kept his back straight and nose high, he did not look back and he jumped into the truck. He kept up the façade until he felt the engine roar and he then slumped and started to sob. The blond brought both of his hands to his face and he continued to weep softly. Other soldiers knew about him and Dipper and all they could do was giving Bill a sympathetic pat on the back or some short words, but there wasn’t more they could do for the heartbroken man.  
  
When the truck drove away Dipper felt his whole world shatter to tiny pieces. The days that followed he was merely a shadow of his past self. He barely ate and he had fallen into a routine of the things that needed to be done in the camp. Whenever there was news from the front Dipper was the first to be there to hear about it. But every time it was more heart wrenching to hear of the death and defeat that was going on there and in his head, Dipper was softly wishing that Bill was fine, that the blond would be there when he woke up. That it was just a bad dream.  
  
But the war continued, Dipper had to move camp as well, placed closer to the borders of France and Germany. They winter was harsh and Dipper had seen many comrade succumb to it. Sometimes it had been so easy, just laying down and let himself be taken by the wrath of the winter, feeling the cold numb all of his pain. Just to give up, it was so easy. But in the back of his mind he was still thinking. Thinking of Bill. He wasn’t even sure if the other was still alive. Hell, Bill could have been dead for months and Dipper wouldn’t have known. But somewhere, somewhere his heart still had hope, a tiny spark that after this god forsaken war was over, they would meet and they could finally be at peace. That is was what kept the young man from Oregon going, a thought of peace and freedom, those were the last happy thoughts he had when he was marching out to reinforce a battalion on the field.  
  
  


For Bill it hasn’t been any different. It was absolute hell on earth and the blond wasn’t even sure if what he had seen was close to hell. No, he was certain, hell would be a gift compared to where he was. Months had passed and the winter wasn’t fading as it should. He was shivering underneath his thin uniform, the gun clattering against the metal button on the piece of attire. His mind was out to Dipper, hoping the kid was doing better than him in this cold. He prayed to every entity that Dipper wasn’t sent out like him, he prayed that his love was safe, and not somewhere dead in the earth. Bill quickly shook the idea out of his head. Dipper was fine, they were both fine and Bill quickly reloaded his gun and looked around. In the time at the front his eyes had grown darker, colder. Dark circles marred them now, the eyes of a killer. Someone who knew it was either him or the enemy.  
  
Loud rumbling could be heard and Bill quickly ran out from his hiding spot and looked up, planes, up to a dozen of them, where flying over the ruined city. A smirk played on the blond’s lips, but the smile fell when he realized whose planes these were. The planes made a turn and golden eyes widened. “GET THE HELL OUT, OOOOUT” he yelled and he started to run, his gun strapped to his back and his ears caught the telltale signs of falling bombs. One hit its mark and Bill and his fellow soldiers were thrust forward by the blast. “Shit, Shit!” Bill cursed and he got up again, not even looking back. He knew most of his group was dead, hit by the rubble of falling buildings. He kept running, running as fast as he could, and there it was, a searing pain ran up from his shoulder to his arm, Bill looked over his shoulder and grabbed his hand gun. Another shot was fired, grazing his eye and the blond screamed out in agony and fell on his knees. A final shot was heard and Bill stiffened and a gasp escaped him. Warmth leaked from his lower back, soaking his uniform in red and Bill fell forward his face meeting snow and he barely flinched. Bill’s vision was wavering, his other eye gone and blood was staining the white snow underneath him. His body was shivering and shaking of the stress it was holding, but even in that moment he couldn’t help it. A small smile crawled up on Bill’s lips. Wasn’t this just perfect, this was going to be his end, running away from bombs, laying in the snow, bleeding out. The blond let out a short laugh and slowly blinked his good eye, his vision wavering. “I’ll guess ..I’ll see you later.. Pine Tree…” he said softly, the smile still playing on his lips as he thought of his love, but as his vision grew black, his thoughts grew quiet.  
  
Screams will the air and the whirring of planes blew away any other noise. Bombs were whistling in the air and as they hit their mark rubble flew through the air. The rattling of stones and debris could be heard loud and clear underneath Dipper’s helmet as he ran towards the danger zone. Holding his riffle in his hand and his finger did not hesitate to shoot any German in his sight. Around him was a devastated city, there were barely even ruins left of what probably once was a lively town. Dipper and his squad kept on running, shooting, gaining ground to help out the left over people. They hadn’t been from Dipper’s instalment, no this battalion had been from a different allied camp. But that didn’t matter, allies were allies, and the orders were clear. Go in, safe the men that can be saved and come back.  
  
“Get going! We are almost there!” the brunette yelled out and he ran up the streets only to see a certain scene unfold. Loud crashes of a bomb could be heard and just as Dipper walked out of an alleyway, a soldier ran past him, it was an ally. Dipper’s heart froze when he heard shots and the soldier stumbled. What followed was the noise he hated most, the sound of a man dying. A pained yelp and followed by a scream of pure fear and pain. Three shots in total and Dipper was frozen on the spot as he saw the soldier fall, the helmet rolling off and showing a familiar head of blond hair. Dipper’s eyes widened and he felt a surge of panic and rage fill his body. With a feral growl he jumped out and shot in the direction of the enemy soldier. Dipper continued shooting, mowing down more enemies. Soon enough he was joined by his comrades and Dipper quickly let them handle it as he rushed to the blond on the ground. Dipper was asking ever force in the world that it wouldn’t be Bill on the ground. That it wasn’t Bill’s blood that was soaking the snow. Falling on his knees Dipper turned the man around and he let out a choked sob.  
  
“B-Bill.. Oh my God.. Bill…no…” he manages out and he quickly checks for pulse and vitals. Faintly he feels one and he lets out a sigh of relieve before picking up the man with a groan and carrying him on his shoulder. “Don’t you dare to die…” he said as tears were rolling over his cheeks. “Don’t you fucking dare Bill!” he growled out as he retreated back to his camp. He knew his mission was done yet, but he refused to let a soldier die, especially if that soldier was Bill! The camp was far and Dipper could feel blood soak through his uniform and he cursed even more and he started to run even harder. His feet carrying him and Bill all the way back to camp.  
  
When Dipper arrived in the camp they instantly took Bill. The brunette had followed after him, but was pushed out of the medical tent as they needed to get the bullets out of Bill. The blonde had lost a lot of blood to and the wound from his eye didn’t look great either. Hours he was waiting, hours on end. Finally someone walked out and the man seemed surprised to see Dipper still around. “You are still here…?! I suppose.. I suppose I can tell you then.” The doctor said, fumbling a bit with his glasses. His coat was covered in blood and the look have Dipper a feeling of dread. “He is going to be alright, he isn’t awake yet, but we did our best.” He then heard and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “We couldn’t safe his eye, though. Your friend is lucky it was just his eye” The medic said almost with a small smile. Dark eyes shot up and the doctor flinched back. “Can I see him?” Dipper asked in a low voice and the medic felt reluctant, but with a look like that he wouldn’t take the risk. “You can, but as I said, he isn’t awake..” the doctor mumbled, but he still opened the tent so Dipper could walk in.  
  
Without a word Dipper quickly entered the tent. His senses were overwhelmed with the smell of death and antiseptic. It burned his airways. Brown eyes scavenged the large tent and he spotted Bill in a bed, bandaged wrapped around his shoulder, stomach and eye. Seeing all that on Bill made the brunette’s stomach twist and he quickly went to his lover’s side, pulled a chair and sat down and took the other’s hand. He ran his fingers over Bill’s knuckled and smiled softly, feeling more tears well up, after all this stress and worry he finally was with Bill again. Dipper looked up, his eyes roaming over Bill’s features. “I thought you were long gone you know that.” He said softly. “I didn’t even know if you were alive or dead. I would always imagine you somehow moved on without me” his voice wavered and he pressed his lips against Bill’s hand. “I am so happy you are back, please be safe” he begged and tears finally rolled freely again. “Please Bill, I… I need you…” he choked and continued to sob softly.  
  
A soft raspy laugh filled his ears. “You are so dramatic you know that Pine Tree” the voice said and Dipper’s face shot up, gold meeting brown and Bill couldn’t help but crack up a bit, his body shaking in laughter, but the laughter was quickly cut off with a groan and hiss of pain. “You should see your face” he hummed and moved up his arm and wiped away some tears “You are a damn mess, Dipper Pines” he said fondly and before he knew it a pair of lips crashed on his. Bill took a sharp intake of air as pain flooded in, but he didn’t care, carefully raising his arm, he pressed Dipper closer and deepened the kiss, his fingers going through the longer brown hair. Still hadn’t gotten a haircut. They finally broke apart and Bill carried a smile and pained expression before looking Dipper in the eye. “I missed you so much.. You wouldn’t believe it..” Bill gently said and he kept stroking Dipper’s cheek. “I won’t let them send me away again” he said and he pulled Dipper closer again, this time a soft kiss, gentle, showing every emotion he felt on that moment, and for now he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
